<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slow Day by bunnyhats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402851">A Slow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats'>bunnyhats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>City Hunter (Manga), City Hunter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Hand Job, Heterosexual Sex, Love, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori didn't want to wake up that morning. That last job they did was so exhausting, but that's just how life was for the City Hunter. She had to go check the board again today...</p><p>A little loving smut fic I was compelled to write. Hope it suits the rest of y'alls fancy teehee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Slow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I might have needed to read through this one more time but honestly, I don't have the attention span for it haha. I hope everyone enjoys my favorite little pairing!!! EDIT: just went through and Actually proofread, should be good now ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of no “XYZ” on that damn blackboard. Guess that meant another day-in for the two of them. Kaori had finally made it back to their apartment complex and grabbed for her keys. She kinda wanted a day off from their usual routine anyway, but no way would she ever admit it. How was she supposed to keep <em>him</em> motivated if she wasn’t even up for it? He probably knew she was exhausted too. He could always tell, especially with her. Besides, there’d be a job soon enough.</p><p>As she opened the door, she could see him draped across the couch reading a book, she was a little surprised it wasn’t actually some kind of perverted magazine. “I’m back.” She announced and kicked off her shoes in the general direction of the others.</p><p>He looked up and gave her a small, warm smile. Even after about a month and a half of this new relationship of theirs, she still got butterflies from that dumb look of his. “Anything?”</p><p>“Nope… Hopefully, something will come around tomorrow.” She tossed her jacket onto the nearby chair. “You get anything done here?” She saw him flinch out of the corner of her eye, so that was a no.</p><p>“Well, I tidied up a little bit!” He said, eyes darting.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What.”</p><p>“Um… well, I picked up all our dirty laundry and put it into the laundry basket!”</p><p>She frowned, “That doesn’t count. You should be doing that anyway! And what do you mean <em>our</em>? Are you snooping through my underwear again?” Miraculously, she found her trusty hammer already in hand.</p><p>He gave his signature grin and rubbed the back of his head. “Come on, it’s not like I can’t be trusted to put some clothes away! I tried to help out, but as you know I am a pro hunter… so sometimes… the call is stronger than anything, not even I could ignore it!” Kaori sighed. His perverted ways sure were annoying. Just show some damn restraint sometimes! But she supposed it was nothing she wasn’t used to.</p><p>“Hey, come here.” She looked up at him, he was patting the couch next to him and reaching for the tv remote. Rolling her eyes, Kaori made her way over, going against her urge to swing her mallet at him with all her might. She plopped down next to Ryo and he immediately put an arm around her, pulling her in closer. The redhead felt her cheeks start to warm up slightly. She still wasn’t quite used to his affections like this, even if she did appreciate it. But after all, they’d lived together for how long now? It shouldn’t really be too weird to cuddle like this from time to time…</p><p>He put on some random reality show that was just interesting enough to pass the time and the two of them slowly relaxed into one another. Kaori adjusted herself after a few minutes, leaning more into Ryo’s chest and putting her head on his shoulder too. In return, he softly dropped his head to lay against hers. He began grazing his thumb up and down her arm idly, too. It was nice. She almost wanted to take a nap like that so she was so comfortable. But Kaori was anything but sleepy. She looked down, pursing her lips, and stared at his crotch. They’d done it a few times by now, but she was still new at it. Besides, she had only done anything related to that kind of thing about a month ago. Though she knew she loved Ryo, and she was really happy with where their relationship had gone, it was still all completely new to her. Kaori especially appreciated how Ryo respected that bit about her, he had never pushed her into anything at all. It was always on her terms whether they do anything more than cuddle, and even then he always invited her in to do so. Even with all his personality, kissing her on the mouth was actually kind of difficult for him sometimes. It was endearing but on the other hand kind of frustrating. Being the easily flustered one in the relationship was hard enough, now she had to initiate everything? What a bother…</p><p> </p><p>During one of the more uneventful parts of the show, Kaori sat up, surprising Ryo, but she kept her gaze lowered. “You okay?” He asked, moving his arm to rest on the back of the couch.</p><p>Without a word, she tugged her skirt up a little, swung a leg over his lap, and put her hands onto his shoulders. She still couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact right away, but when she did, she saw that undeniable look in his eye saying he was excited, but trying to stay composed. Giving out a small huff of laughter, she leaned in and gave him a kiss, moving her hands up to cup his jaw. As much as she hated to admit it, he was really good at kissing. She couldn’t get enough of it with him. All that time of being <em>just </em>the City Hunter together drove her crazy. Now she could do everything she wanted and more. Maybe those years of him being a stupidly, obnoxious pervert kinda paid off in the end for her, but she didn’t want to think about all the women he’d been with before. They didn’t matter to her anymore, or to him for that matter. It was only the two of them now. She hoped this was how it would always be.</p><p>They had started off slow, lightly sucking each other’s lips until it was time to go in again. Occasionally one of their tongues would dart in there too, maybe tapping together for a second before each retreated again. Slowly their tongues would linger a little longer against each other. A quick swirl here and there. A hand of his trailed up to rub her back a little bit while the other stayed locked onto her mid-back, hooked around her waist. She couldn’t quite explain it, but the way he held her was really grounding. Kaori opened her eyes for a second to see him close up like this and ended up melting all over again. He looked so peaceful, so content. He never used to look like this before they got more intimate. He was always slightly on edge about something or another. But she could feel under where her hands trailed down his neck, chest, and back that he was entirely relaxed… It was a mutual feeling.</p><p>The two pulled away for a second, both staring at the other’s lips, softly panting after kissing for so long. She liked seeing his lips slightly swollen knowing she was the one who made them that way. As she was staring, she noticed some of her chapstick from earlier had gotten all over the general area of his mouth. “Whoops.” She let out a quick giggle and reached to wipe off the excess with her thumb.</p><p>His hand stopped hers about halfway through reaching upwards, and instead moved his hand flat with hers and intertwined their fingers, “Babe it’s just gonna go right back on there.” Kaori looked away and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Not if I’m not gonna kiss you <em> there </em>anymore…” She caught his eyes widen for a moment and went in to kiss him right underneath his jaw. He tensed for a second, but as soon as her lips touched his skin, now kissing her way down his neck and to his collarbone, she felt him relax into it again.</p><p>“Kaori…” He spoke out quietly, finally getting the idea of where this was going. She pulled away giving him a slightly mischievous smile, she found it amusing being able to put him in such a submissive place after all these years of him teasing the hell out of her and plain not listening to what she told him in general. She finally had his full attention. </p><p>She began pulling his shirt up, to which he quickly tore off for her, but instead of letting her going back to what she was doing, he dove into her, kissing all over her chest now. Kaori sighed into his advances and her back arched into his arms. His grip around her now a little bit tighter and he let his tongue take over most of what he was doing. He gave one long lick up her neck, making her shudder slightly and let out a soft moan. At the end of his trail, his teeth clamped down and gently pulled, earning himself another light moan from her sweet lips. His growing erection was getting more and more obvious underneath her with the second.</p><p>They locked eyes and with a look, he knew it was his turn to pull away to get her shirt up and off of her. He threw it off to the side somewhere along with his own shirt and Kaori scoffed, “Didn’t you say that you just finished picking up all the laundry around here?”</p><p>He grumbled something as he put one hand firmly onto her hip and the other around to the closing of her bra, leaning in so he was barely inches away from her face again, “I don’t mind putting it away again.” With his familiar grin, he skillfully popped her bra off with one quick motion of his hand. Out of habit, Kaori put a hand over her bra to hold it in place and Ryo froze. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought...”, he quickly pulled both his hands off of her again and he leaned back, worried he went too far without realizing.</p><p>Kaori blinked and finished pulling her bra off for him, tossing it in roughly the same direction as her shirt went. Ryo was doing his best to not move or react at all, he still thought he did something wrong, yet his eyes were very obviously locked onto her chest. “I’m okay, dummy, just a reflex I guess.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead while reaching to unbutton his pants. He searched her eyes for a moment, decided she was telling the truth, and helped her shimmy his pants the rest of the way off, along with his underwear.</p><p>Now it was out there... She used to despise this thing but at the moment, it was all she wanted. Even if it’s size was quite daunting, she had done this before, Ryo had coached her on what to do and how to do it. More or less… She still wasn’t the best at it.</p><p>Her blush was deepening by the second, so she resolved to reached her hand out and began stroking, slowly, as she repositioned herself. Kaori’s focus was switching between watching Ryo’s face, careful to make sure she wasn’t doing something wrong, and keeping an eye on what she was doing down below. Her mouth gently clasped around one of his balls now and sucked along with a delicate dance of her tongue. He seemed pleased so far, eyes closed, mouth slightly open… cute. She stopped her hand at his tip and moved to begin licking his member from the base upwards. His eyes darted down and she swore she felt his dick twitch. When she made it up to the top, she began swirling her tongue and let her hand take care of the rest of his shaft. A low groan came from deep in Ryo’s throat, she must be doing well then! Kaori began bobbing her head as best she could, keeping her same rhythm with her hands, doing her best to remember to suck a little as she went and not let her teeth out and-</p><p>A hand went into her hair and tugged gently, but he didn’t try to change her rhythm in the slightest. “Good girl… You’re doing great…” He spoke between low moans and groans. Kaori could feel her own heat tightening with only that extra bit from him. She sorta liked being praised by him for once.</p><p>Suddenly remembering she had 2 hands, she used her idle one to play with his balls as well, fondling them as best she could while still stroking and sucking. It was a lot to keep track of but she was getting better at it. She kept going at this same pace but her gaze had locked onto her Ryo’s face now.</p><p>“Come here, baby…” His hand moved from her head to hold her cheek and she stopped. His most inviting gaze and strong but gentle hands drew her back up onto his lap. “If you do any more and I’m gonna finish way too early.” He chuckled out.</p><p>She gave a smug grin, “For someone with your reputation, I didn’t realize you'd be so easy!”</p><p>Once she was hovered over his lap again, his hands drifted to finally caress her breasts. He planted a kiss on her cheek, leaned into her ear, and softly confessed, “Nah, I just can’t help it when it’s you. You turn me on way more than I’d like to admit.” Kaori stiffened with those words… He used the moment to go straight to her nipple and gave it a swirling lick just as she had done to him earlier, and quickly latched on. Kaori let out a noise she hadn’t meant to, gripping his shoulders a little tighter. His hands skillfully massaging each breast in a way that drove her mad. Beneath his touch, Kaori was whimpering and squirming ever so slightly, surely getting Ryo even more excited.</p><p>His arms moved around to her back again and tightened and he picked her up, carefully repositioning her from his lap to her back. He took a second to grab a pillow from the other side of the couch and lay her head against it, followed by yet another passionate kiss. He pulled back for a moment, “Kaori… Are you still okay?” She offered him the warmest smile she could manage and nodded. He gave her one more kiss on the lips and then began trailing downwards, starting directly between her boobs and down her soft stomach. He began tugging at her skirt too, slowly working it down her legs, along with her underwear, as far as he could still manage while still loving on his Kaori. When he couldn’t pull down any further, he pulled back, now sitting on his knees, and pulled them all the way off, now making his way down her long legs with even more trailing kisses. He sure loved kissing her everywhere like this… Perhaps it was to make up for all the times he couldn’t before. When he finally made it to her inner thigh they locked eyes and Kaori’s heart jumped straight into her throat. He gave a small huff and the breath lightly tickled the sensitive spot right at the base of her leg. He was driving her nuts.</p><p>Ryo wrapped his arms around her thighs and clamped his mouth gently around her clit, causing her back to arch again. He happily licked and sucked as he went. One hand began reaching up for her breast again to give it one more squeeze and to pinch her nipple. Her hand went over his and he looked up, pausing for a moment to check if he was going too fast. But all he could see was his Kaori softly moaning from every little movement he did, and wiggling from pleasure ever so slightly. Her hand was only there to feel him back, encourage him. He turned her hand around from off the top of his and now held it in his own, fingers intertwining. Ryo now used his other hand wrapped around her thigh to start fingering her instead, slowly. Her head went back as the first finger went in, then 2. His movement switching to now very easily tap her more pleasurable spot and she would immediately cry out each time he hit it. They ultimately hadn’t done this sort of thing for long but he had already figured out where all of her sensitive spots were and exactly how to reach them, damn him. He slowly started moving quicker inside her and her hand gripped his even tighter. Hips now bobbing, he knew she was close by now. He released her clit and went for 3 fingers, now observing her whole being. “Ryo… Aah…” Her constant moaning was hypnotic and Ryo couldn’t stop, he moved now to go back up to her nipple, sucking with vigor yet again until he felt her body convulsing in the beautiful way it did when she would cum.</p><p>“Kaori…” She peered at him with half-open eyes. His gaze quickly softened upon seeing her eyes barely glazed in such a state, “Do you think you’re ready?”</p><p>Kaori thought for a second and nodded, “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Dumbass...” She propped herself up a bit on her elbows, getting closer to Ryo's face as she did. “Hurry up.”</p><p>Ryo's grin widened and he quickly lined himself up, using one hand to angle himself and the other holding onto Kaori's hip. She felt the tip just barely touch her entrance, causing her to suck in a quick breath in anticipation. His eyes flicked up, but he continued to slowly insert himself into her. The deeper it went, the more Kaori felt her face contort but it was more pleasure than pain nowadays. She had more or less gotten used to the feeling by now, but it was still a little weird at times. Once he was fully inserted into her, she felt that slight tugging feeling inside her again. Ryo put his now free hand onto her cheek and caressed it tenderly. “Everything still okay?”</p><p>She put her hand over his one more time, “Yeah, but I still kinda need a second.” In the meantime, they mutually went in for some more kissing. It was slow and sweet as ever, with the taste of one another still lingering. But Kaori didn’t really care about that, and Ryo didn’t either.</p><p>After a moment, she moved her hips a bit and her hand tapped his shoulder to signal she was ready, he very eagerly took the hint. However much he ached to completely ravage her at this moment, he kept their pace very slow. She could tell he was still watching her face and the red in her cheeks and ears kept deepening. His hand moved to hold closer to her lower back, giving him a better grip, and angle, to love on his partner. Moans slowly echoed throughout the room along with the light panting coming from the both of them. As Ryo’s movements got faster, he leaned in and began licking at her tender nipples again, causing even louder cries to come Kaori's lips.</p><p>“Ryo… Ryo, ah… Fuck… Mmm!” Her hand found its way around to his back, her nails slightly digging into him. Even in intimate moments like these, she was a little rough without meaning to, but she never heard a complaint from him. He was always careful to treat her delicately, even if by now he was almost plowing her into the couch. Each thrust of his hips could easily hit the deepest part of her. </p><p>Speaking of, he found it again. Ryo had figured out exactly how to make her forget where she was. He was finding it quicker and quicker every time they went at it. Her exclamations got louder and she threw her head back, giving Ryo the chance to give some extra love bites on her neck. She could feel him grinning against her neck as he went harder and harder on that one damn spot. It was heavenly, she felt herself getting closer and closer by the second. His moans were getting more prominent too. Their hips moving in time with each other, a dance they had become very acquainted with. With a final cry from Kaori and a single “Fuck!” from Ryo, they came, together. Ryo kept going for a second, but as soon as she started twitching in pleasure, he slowed, going back to the easy pace they had at the beginning. That was how he knew she needed a break anyway. </p><p>“Kaori… That’s it… Kaori… Kaori…” He whispered her name in between each kiss he placed on her soft skin. They locked eyes and reflected the lust in each other's gaze. His hands went up to gingerly hold her face again. “Feeling okay still, baby?” He cooed as he began kissing her cheeks and she still struggled to catch an even breath. </p><p>“Yes, dumbass, couldn’t you hear me?”</p><p>He chuckled and fell into her chest, nuzzling gently. “I most definitely heard you. I bet you the neighbors up, down, and sideways heard you, too.”</p><p>“You know I can still slam you over the head with my mallet even like this, right?” He flinched and his face twisted almost like he was scared for what was to come, yet his soft grin still remained. Sighing, she began to gently pat his head, feeling his soft curls run between her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Once both of their heart rates and breathing had gone back to normal, Ryo sat up, and Kaori with him. He took her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. “Well… Do you want to shower first, princess, or should I?” He asked, meeting her tender gaze.</p><p>She stared at him for a moment. He was beautiful. Not only was he muscular as all hell, but she could never find a fault in him. From his ever piercing gaze from those mysterious, dark eyes, to his slightly crooked nose, to his funny little smile he always wore, to the scar on his forehead from… Nothing she really wanted to think about at the moment. He was perfect. How ridiculous it was that she denied herself this bliss for so long. No, that the both of them had denied it. He was obviously as crazy for her as she was for him. She noticed every damn hint of his along the way too but convinced herself each one was wishful thinking. Their dumb pining was finally over.</p><p>Kaori finally offered a smile, looking at the TV that was still going on about nothing. She felt that blush of hers coming back again, just thinking about what she wanted to say. “Or… we could go together?” His eyes widened again as they did before. “Really?” He leaned in as he spoke, <em> he's kinda acting like a puppy</em>, Kaori thought, she gave him a nod. Instantly, she noticed his ~mokkori~ was back like new and he scrambled his way to their bathroom. She let herself laugh at her idiot for a second, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. How were they supposed to afford all this electricity when they didn’t have a job today? But right as she saved their electricity bill, she heard the water turn on. Guess it was an even exchange, but she had already pretty much promised him a shower, so not like she could harp on him for it. Ever since they finally got past all that damn romantic, sexual, whatever kind of tension, life between the two had become so easy. You could argue their actual life was too dangerous to truly enjoy themselves, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>